EL DORADO & THE TREE LIFE
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: "Kau masih ingat cerita perang antara Legends yang menginginakan 'Pohon Kehidupan?" "Aku rasa peperangan tersebut akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini" "Selamat Datang di SMA El Dorado" "Jangan berkata konyol! Ternyata aku salah masuk ke sekolah yang tidak waras seperti ini" Para Legends setia akan kembali menjaga 'Pohon Kehidupan' /EXO OT9/BAD SUMMARY/AU/RnR please?)


**Disclaimer : EXO milik SM Enterteiment. Cerita milik Fujisaki B-Rabbit. NO COPY NO PLAGIAT!**

 **Genre : Supernatural & Fantasi  
**

 **Rating : T (kemungkinan bisa berubah)**

 **Main Casts: EXO OTP9 (No Baper :v)**

 **Warning : SCHOOL LIFE, dan sepertinya OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

 **sekali lagi ... NO COPY NO PLAGIAT!**

 **~Happy Reading ^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaman dahulu kala, menurut sebuah legenda, langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan satu sama lain dengan baik. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para _Legends,_ dimana masing-masing _Legends_ memiliki sumber kekutan yang berasal dari langit dan bumi dan para _Legends_ diperintahkan untuk merawat sebuah Pohon Kehidupan. Sayangnya, banyak makhluk yang iri, dengki, tamak dan berhati penuh kejahatan yang mengincar kekuatan suci dari dalam Pohon Kehidupan. Sehingga Pohon Kehidupan harus dijaga sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga kemurniannya.

Hanya saja suatu insiden terjadi, salah satu _Legends_ menginginkan Pohon Kehidupan untuk dimiliki sendiri. Akhirnya perang antar _Legends_ pun terjadi. Muncul dua kubu dalam _Legends_. Bahkan kubu yang menginginkan kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan bekerja sama dengan makhluk jahanam seperti iblis, setan, monster dan sebagainya. Sampai akhirnya kubu yang mengingikan kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan itu kalah dalam peperangan.

Untuk menghindari peperangan ini kembali, para _Legends_ setia memutuskan untuk merubah Pohon Kehidupan menjadi suatu benda yang tidak akan diketahui oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mengincar kekuatan Pohon Kehidupan. Saat itulah para _Legends yang_ setia berpisah untuk menyembunyikan diri karena desas-desusnya salah satu _Legends_ yang menginginkan Pohon Kehidupan belum sepenuhnya mati. Para _Legends_ setia tahu bahwa peperangan akan kembali terjadi, karena itu mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi satu sama lain. Mereka akan kembali untuk memurnikan semuanya dan para _Legends_ akan bersatu kembali dalam sebuah akar Pohon Kehidupan yang kuat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **6 Mei 1992**

Di tengah gelapnya malam, terlihat seorang wanita berjubah hitam berjalan terbata-bata disebuah desa yang sepi. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya. Angin berhembus begitu kencang, sehingga ia mendekap sesuatu ditangannya dengan erat. Seorang bayi. Begitu jauh ia berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah gereja didepannya. Sepertinya tempat tersebut tepat untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat sementara, karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu gereja. "Permisi …"

Beberapa ketukan kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang biarawati.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya beristirahat sementara disini untuk malam ini? Kaki saya sudah tidak sanggup melangkah jauh. Ditambah cuaca diluar sepertinya akan memburuk. Saya tak ingin anak saya kenapa-kenapa" ujar wanita itu.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk" Biarawati itu memapah wanita itu ke bangku gereja, "Wajah anda terlihat pucat. Anda pasti sangat kelelahan. Akan ku ambilkan minum."

Tak lama kemudian Biarawati tersebut kembali sambil membawa nampan makanan, "Maaf aku hanya bisa menyajikan buah stroberi dan air putih hangat untukmu"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih banyak" wanitu itu pun membuka tudung jubahnya, menampilan pahatan wajah yang begitu cantik dan sempurna. Meskipun berjubah hitam, wanita tersebut terlihat anggun di mata si biarawati. Seperti malaikat!

"Kalau boleh tau, anda hendak pergi kemana?" tanya biarawati tersebut sambil duduk disebelah sang wanita.

"Saya hendak ke desa sebelah untuk bertemu seseorang" gumam sang wanita sambil membawa potongan kecil stroberi ke mulut bayinya.

"Waaah menggemaskan sekali~ Sepertinya dia sangat lapar" kekeh si biarawati saat melihat bayi di dalam dekapan sang wanita mengunyah potongan stroberi itu dengan lahap.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Ah … ternyata ia menyukai buah stroberi" ujar sang wanita tersenyum. "Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," wanita tersebut pun memindahkan gendongannya ke biarawati.

Wajah biarawati begitu senang saat menggendong bayi yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Ia sangat ingin sekali mempunyai bayi, namun pengabdiannya terhadap Tuhan membuatnya harus membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut. Terlihat Baekhyun begitu nyaman saat didekapan biarawati tersebut.

"Bayi anda sangat tam- …" ucapan biarawati itu terputus karena saat ia menatap ke depan ia tidak mendapati sang wanita itu.

"Nyonya …" biarawati itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan gereja, tetapi biarawati itu tidak mendapati wanita tersebut. Ia pun melangkah keluar gereja untuk mencari ibu si bayi.

"Nyonya! Nyonya! Anda dimana?" teriak si biarawati. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari wanita itu. Biarawati itu terus mencari disekeliling gereja tetapi tetap saja wanita itu tidak ditemukan, "Kemana dia?"

"Oek .. Oek … Oek!" bayi didekapan biarawati itu kemudian menangis.

"Usst … Ussstt .. Jangan menangis ya, aku akan mencari ibumu"

Biarawati itu terus mencari ibu Baekhyun namun tetap tak menemukannya. Ini aneh. Sebenarnya kemana perginya wanita itu? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Bahkan ia pergi meninggalkan bayinya. Apakah memang wanita itu sengaja melakukan ini? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu tega membuang malaikat Tuhan yang tak berdosa ini? Biarawati itu saja ingin sekali mempunyai bayi, tetapi wanita itu malah membuang bayinya. Ah, lihat! Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Ia pasti sangat menginginkan ibunya.

Namun tunggu? Kepergian wanita itu begitu misterius. Biarawati itu yakin, ia hanya menatap bayi itu sebentar. Tetapi keberadaan wanita itu sangat tidak disadari saat ia pergi. Seharusnya ada pergerakan yang dilakukan wanita itu sebelum pergi, setidaknya ada suara langkah kaki dari wanita itu. Atau jangan-jangan … dia bukan manusia?

SLAP!

Tiba-tiba semua lampu perumahan di desa mati. Keadaan desa benar-benar gelap gulita sekarang. Hal ini tentu tidak baik jika terus melakukan pencarian wanita itu. Biarawati itu menghela nafas dan mendekap Baekhyun yang terus menangis itu erat. Ia harus kembali ke dalam gereja karena cuaca diluar tidak begitu bersahabat.

"Maafkan aku ya Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menemukan ibumu. Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaan ibumu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai ibumu kembali" gumam biarawati itu sambil menenangkan si bayi.

Namun suatu keanehan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuh Baekhyun memancarkan kelap-kelip cahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Biarawati itu tentu terkejut melihat hal itu. Saat itu juga tangisan Baekhyun terhenti, berganti dengan tawa bayi yang begitu menyenangkan. Tangan Baekhun itu terangkat seperti ingin menangkap butir-butir cahaya itu. Tanpa biarawati itu sadari, pungung tangan kanan Baekhyun muncul sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti matahari. Lambang itu bersinar saat Baekhyun menyentuh kelap-kelip indah itu.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah ini keajaiban-Mu?" gumam si biarawati sambil melihat kelap-kelip cahaya itu terbang kelangit. Saat dirasa kelap-kelip itu memudar, lampu perumahan di desa kembali hidup. Biarawati itu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat tenang sambil mengemut jempol kanannya.

"Apakah ini darimu? Apakah ini tanda untukku? Aku rasa kedatanganmu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Mungkin saja wanita berjubah tadi adalah malaikat Tuhan yang diutus untuk membawamu padaku."

Baekhyun hanya menatap biarawati itu, namun setelahnya ia tertawa sambil mengerjapkan kedua tangannya. Seolah-olah Baekhyun mengerti dengan pernyataan biarawati dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat sang biarawati terkekeh.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu sampai kau besar, sampai kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri, sehingga kau bisa menjadi anak yang berguna untuk orang-orang disekitarmu. Semoga hidupmu selalu diberkati Tuhan dan dapat memberi cahaya bagi semua makhluk di dunia ini"

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **14 Januari 1997**

"Ei, Bi, Si, Di, I, F, Ji … Eich, Ai, Jey, Key, L, M, N, O, Pi … Q … aaaa terus apalagi ya?"

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar sambil memakan permen lollipop. Ia baru saja pulang dari Taman Kanak-kanak tempat ia berlajar. Seharusnya ia dijemput oleh supirnya. Tetapi entah kenapa supirnya tidak kunjung datang. Anak kecil seperti dia pun mulai bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Toh jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari TK.

"Nyanyi lagi, deh. Ei, Bi, Si, Di, I, F, Ji …" anak kecil itu terus bernyanyi melafalkan alphabet berbahasa Inggris yang baru saja hari ini dipelajari dengan riang gembira. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tentu gemas melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Lihat sayang, dia manis sekali, ya~"

"Lihat deh anak kecil itu? Aaaa lucu banget~"

"Mata bulatnya menggemaskan ya~ Aku jadi ingin punya anak seperti dia"

"Woi bro, kok melihat anak itu gitu banget? Dasar pedofil!"

"Sialan kalian!"

Anak kecil itu tidak menggubris percakapan orang-orang disekitarnya dan terus bersenandung riang.

"Ah, sudah jam 12 siang! Film Pororo akan segera dimulai! Kyungsoo harus cepat sampai rumah" anak kecil yang bernama Kyungsoo itu pun berlari sebisa kaki kecilnya. Lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna hijau. Melihat orang banyak menyebrang, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti untuk menyebrang. Namun tiba-tiba botol minum bergambar Pororo-nya terjatuh dari sebelah tas-nya. Ia pun mengikuti arah botol yang terus menggelinding tersebut. Tanpa sadar lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah. Setelah membungkuk untuk menggambil botol minumnya, Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ada mobil yang melintas tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Pengendara mobil itu sebelumnya tidak melihat Kyungsoo karena tadi dia membungkuk, sehingga pengendara tersebut mempercepat laju mobilnya. Di rem-nya mobil itu mendadak, meskipun demikian pastilah tubuh Kyungsoo akan tetap tertabrak.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hingga ….

CKIIIIIIIT! BRAAAAAKK !

Mobil itu menabrak dinding aspal yang berada didepan Kyungsoo. Semua orang yang ada disana pun tentu terkejut. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo yang berada didalam dinding aspal itu tetap memejamkan matanya takut dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang masih memegang dinding itu. Percaya atau tidak, yang pasti dinding aspal itu terbentuk akibat tangan Kyungsoo. Terlihat cahaya bersinar dengan lambang bergambar seperti semut dari telapak tangan kirinya. Setelah dirasa ia tak merasakan apapun, Kyungsoo pun membuka mata bulatnya. Ia juga terkejut karena melihat dinding yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tersadar, ia terus melihat ke arah sinar di telapak tangannya yang mulai meredup. Apakah ini karenanya?

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari dinding aspal itu dan betapa terkejutnya semua orang karena melihat Kyungsoo masih hidup.

"Tuan muda!" tiba-tiba seseorang pria berjas hitam menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Pa-Paman Jung Suk …" Kyungsoo menjawab lirih.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa, tuan muda?! Ya Tuhan maafkan aku tuan muda karena menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu" gumam pria berjas hitam itu sambil menyelediki keadaan tuan mudanya apakah terluka atau tidak.

Kyungsoo hanya diam ditempatnya, tapi sejurus kemudian anak itu memeluk pelayan setianya itu, "Hiks … Pa-paman …. Hiks"

Pria itu pun membalas pelukan anak itu dan menenangkannya. Terasa sekali kalau tubuh tuan mudanya gemetar ketakutan. Pasti tuan mudanya mengalami _shock_ berat. Semoga saja tidak terbawa trauma.

"Tenanglah tuan muda, semuanya sudah berakhir …."

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **22 Mei 1999**

"Hei, kejar dia !"

"Hahahaha … ayo tangkap aku!"

Terlihat segerombolan anak kecil tengah berlari-lari di taman mengejar seorang anak kecil yang sedang membawa sebuah bola karet. Anak yang membawa bola itu berlari dengan tawa yang renyah.

"Junmyeon! Kemari, nak!" panggil sang ibu sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang begitu besar.

Anak yang dipanggil tersebut pun melemparkan bola karetnya asal dan berlari menuju sang ibu sambil diikuti oleh segerombolan teman yang mengejarnya tadi.

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Junmyeon atau sering dipanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan 'Suho'. Teman-temannya memanggil begitu karena sifat Junmyeon yang baik hati dan suka menolong teman-temannya tanpa pamrih seperti malaikat. Seperti yang diinginkan sang anak, Suho ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya. Maka sang ibu membuatkan perayaan ulang tahun dengan tema _garden party_. Mereka menyewa taman di komplek perumahan Suho menjadi tempat perayaan yang meriah. Balon-balon bertebaran ditaman, _butting flag_ yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Kim Junmyeon' tergantung dengan indah, tumpukan kado yang begitu banyak, makanan seperti permen, coklat, wafer, dan biskuit memenuhi meja-meja panjang yang disediakan, tak lupa pula kue Red Velvet bertingkat tiga yang siap untuk dimakan. Ibu Suho ingin pesta ulang tahun anaknya sederhana tapi terkesan mewah.

"Nah, silahkan tiup lilinnya, nak" ujar ayah Suho yang sedari tadi memegang _handycam_ untuk merekam moment ulang tahun anaknya.

"Tiup lilinnya .. tiup lilinnya .. tiup lilinnya sekarang juga .. sekarang juga .. sekarang juga .."

Suho menggenggamkan tangannya untuk meminta permohonan. Tak berapa lama setelah mengatakan ' _Amen_ ' ia pun meniup lilin di atas kuenya. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan. Suho memotong kue pertamanya yang dibantu ibunya. Tentu suapan pertama ditujukan ke sang ibu dan ayah tercinta. Setelahnya kue itu dipotong untuk dinikamti oleh Junmyeon beserta teman-temannya.

"Hei Suho, saat kau membuat permohonan tadi, kau meminta apa?" ujar salah satu temannya saat mereka sedang memakan kue didekat danau yang ada ditaman.

"Hm? Aku hanya minta untuk diberi kesehatan dan terus hidup, agar aku bisa menolong orang-orang disekitarku"

"Waaah … kalau aku jadi kau aku akan memohon supaya dibelikan mobil _remote control_ terbaru"

"Memangnya Suho dirimu?! Ayah-ibu Suho kan kaya, pasti tanpa memohon pun pasti akan dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya"

"Kenapa kau yang sewot? Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku"

"Pendapatmu itu menyebalkan!"

"Yak! Kau ini cari ribut ya denganku?!"

"Hei teman-teman, sudahlah" ujar Suho menengahi.

"Dia duluan yang mulai, Ho"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Dua orang anak itu pun langsung saling mendorong bahu lawannya. Sepertinya perkelahian akan dimulai. Melihat hal itu pun Suho langsung berusaha melerai mereka.

"Teman-teman, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar" ucapan Suho tidak digubris sama sekali. Kedua orang itu tetap saling mendorong bahu sama lain. Tanpa sadar Suho ikut terdorong dan …

BYUURR !

Suho pun tercebur kedalam danau.

"SUHO!" teman-teman lain pun kaget melihat hal itu. Bahkan dua orang yang bertengkar tadi langsung terhenti karena mendengar teriakan teman-teman yang lain.

"To-tolong!" Suho berteriak minta tolong sambil keluar-muncul dari dalam air. Teman-temannya tahu bahwa Suho tidak bisa berenang. Dan mereka juga tahu kalau danau di taman merupakan tempat yang tidak boleh didekati oleh anak-anak karena danau tersebut dalam. Bahkan bisa menenggelamkan orang dewasa. Mereka pun mulai panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Suho dalam bahaya!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa berenang untuk menyelamatkannya"

"Aku bisa berenang, tapi … aku takut … danau itu kan dalam"

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah danau, ibu Suho melirik ke arah sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat anaknya tenggelam didanau.

"JUNMYEON!" sang ibu berteriak dan segera berlari ke danau. Ayah Suho yang mendengar teriakan sang istri langsung dibuat terkejut pula dan ikut berlari ke danau.

"JUNMYEON!" sang ibu bersiap-siap melompat ke dalam danau, namun ditahan oleh ayah Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?! Anakku tenggelam!" teriak sang ibu.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang, sayang"

"Lalu kenapa?! Junmyeon membutuhkan pertolongan dan aku tak peduli jika itu akan menghilangkan nyawaku!"

"Kau pikir aku senang?! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan anakku! Jangan menghalangiku!" sang ibu berteriak histeris karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya, "JUNMYEON!" semakin menangis sang ibu karena melihat anaknya benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam danau. Air mata juga menetes dipipi sang ayah. Baginya terasa sulit karena dalam keluargannya memiliki riwayat tidak bisa berenang. Anak satu-satunya pergi meninggalkannya dan ini kesalahannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang anak karena ia tak ingin kehilangan perempuannya.

Suho semakin tenggelam ke dasar danau. Disisa nafasnya, Suho menggenggam kedua tangannya. Memohon.

"Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin membantu orang-orang disekitarku, aku masih ingin menolong orang lain. Jika Kau izinkan selamatkanlah aku, jika memang aku tak diizinkan hidup …. Aku rela"

Setelahnya muncul semburat cahaya seperti lambang berbentuk air dipergelangan tangan kiri Suho. Cahaya itu terus meluas menutupi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba air danau mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Apa!" Suho merasa bisa bernafas didalam air. Apakah ini ….. Keajaiban Tuhan?!

Air pun mulai mengangkat tubuh Suho ke permukaan danau dan membawanya ke tepi danau.

"Sayang … Junmyeon …." Sang ayah menunjuk ke arah Suho dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat anaknya masih hidup.

"Junmyeon!" sang ibu berlari ke arahnya diikuti oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitar danau.

"Ya Tuhan, anakku selamat! Anakku selamat!" Suho dipeluk sang ibu yang tentu saja dibalas oleh anaknya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan …. Kau masih mengizinkanku hidup ..."

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **27 November 1999**

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

Seorang anak kecil terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena merasa terusik dengan teriakan-teriakan tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka mata besarnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Betapa terkejutnya anak kecil itu saat melihat di sekeliling tempat tidurnya dipenuhi dengan api.

"Ummaa !" teriaknya histeris. Ia begitu ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Sebelum tertidur tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Panik!

"Ummaaa !" Ia terus meneriakkan ibunya, sampai suatu ketika ….

BRAK!

"Chanyeol!"

"Hiks .. Umma!"

Ibu dari anak kecil yang bernama Chanyeol itu muncul dan segera menerobos api untuk menggendong anaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hiks .. Hiks .. Umma"

"Ssst … tenang ya sayang, umma sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kita akan keluar dari sini, jadi Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali mempererat perlukannya di ibunya.

Hal ini terjadi begitu cepat. Kala itu Ibu Chanyeol sedang merebus pasta kesukaan anaknya karena Chanyeol ingin dibuatkan pasta sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ternyata saus pastanya habis sehingga Ibu Chanyeol harus mampir dahulu ke supermarket yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Ia pun pergi tanpa mengecilkan api dikompor karena memang beberapa menit lagi pasta yang direbus akan matang. Dan tanpa diduga pula api mengenai celemek sang ibu yang tadi diletakkan di badan kompor karena terburu-buru. Api pun cepat tersulut dan mulai membakar bagian rumah. Betapa terkejutnya Ibu Chanyeol saat kembali dari supermarket dan melihat api mulai membakar rumahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan panas api ia menerobos ke dalam rumah untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang tengah tidur siang.

Mereka berhasil menerobos api dan turun dari tangga lantai dua. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari atas bangunan rumah. Menyadari hal itu, Ibu Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan melempar anaknya kedepan. Benar saja, bangunan itu langsung menimpa badan sang ibu.

"UMMA !" Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dibadannya karena dilempar sang ibu, Chanyeol bergerak ke arah ibunya dan menarik-narik tangannya.

"Umma ! Bangun umma !" Sang ibu tetap tak bergerak. Chanyeol pun berusaha mengangkat bangunan rumah yang menimpa ibunya. Tetapi hal itu tak berguna sama sekali karena tenaganya yang kecil . Chanyeol mulai merasakan perih karena telapak tangannya yang terbakar akibat berusaha mengangkat bangunan itu. Merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi ia pun terduduk, menangis dihadapan ibunya.

"Umma … bangun umma … hiks … umma jangan pergi … Chanyeol ingin bersama umma …" Chanyeol menangis sambil memegang tangan ibunya.

"Cha … Chanyeol …" sang ibu mendesis.

"Umma! Umma masih hidup?! Bertahanlah umma, Chanyeol akan menyelamatkan umma" Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh genggaman sang ibu.

"Cha- .. Chanyeol, mm .. maaf … kan .. kelalaian ibu .."

Chanyeol kembali menangis, "Umma …"

"Ma-maafkan .. ibu juga … karena … Ughuk! Ughuk!"

"Umma !" Chanyeol kembali histeris karena sang ibu memuntahkan darah dari batuknya.

"Umma … tidak ... me-menepati … janji umma .. untuk memasakkan … Chanyeol ... pasta …" sang ibu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. "Jadilah anak … yang kuat ya Chanyeol … jangan cengeng … laki-laki … ha-haruslah kuat … dan … Se-selamat … u-ulang tahun ya, nak …. Ibu …. Sa-sangat … me-menyangi … mu …."

"Umma …" tanpa terasa genggaman tangan sang ibu mulai melemah.

"Umma !" dan perlahan mata sang ibu menutup.

"Bangunlah umma! Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol! Umma ! umma !" Chanyeol menggerkan badan sang ibu, tapi tetap tidak bergeming.

"AAAAAAAA !" Chanyeol pun berteriak histeris karena kehilangan orang tercintanya. Tanpa sadar bekas luka bakar ditelapak tanggannya bersinar, kemudian api yang sedari tadi membakar rumahnya menjalar kedalam bekas luka Chanyeol . Saat semua api telah masuk, muncullah sebuah tanda di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lambang Phoenix. Terlihat puing-puing rumah yang menghitam dan Chanyeol yang menangis pilu.

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **21 Sepetember 2000  
**

Hujan turun begitu deras di Seoul. Terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang menyangga dijendela kamarnya. Ia sedang memandangi hujan sambil menyentuhnya sesekali menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Kemudian ada suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Tanpa ia membukakan pintunya pun dia tahu kalau itu adalah teman baiknya.   


"Selamat ulang tahun Chen!" ujar sahabatnya yang berpipi tembam seperti bakpao dari balik pintu.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut Chen langsung menghampiri sahabatnya, "Waaaaaah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Xiumin membawakanku kue"

"Tadi aku menyuruh ibuku membelikannya. Ayo tiup lilinnya"

Chen pun mulai merapatkan tangannya untuk meminta permohonan. Setelahnya ia langsung meniup lilin di kuenya.

"Kau memohon apa tadi?" tanya Xiumin sambil meletakkan kuenya di ranjang Chen. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Chen berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku meminta sesuatu yang tidak akan dikabulkan"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku meminta kalau di ulang tahunku diturunkan salju, tapi mana mungkin salju turun dibulan September"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali salju?"

"Karena aku bosan kalau setiap ulang tahunku diguyuri hujan. Tidak ada yang mau datang ke ulang tahunku"

Melihat kesedihan Chen membuat Xiumin juga ikut merasakannya. Mereka merupakan teman dari umur tiga tahun dan mereka bertetangga. Keakraban mereka pun bisa saling dirasakan.

" _Tuhan, kumohon kabulkan permintaan sahabatku ini di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Kumohon datangkanlah salju untuknya_ "

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lambang berbentuk serpihan es di lengan kanan Xiumin dan lambang itu juga bercahaya. Xiumin heran melihatnya. Namun saat tangannya mengarah ke jendela, tiba-tiba ...

 _Wush!_

Air hujan yang deras tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan salju. Chen maupun Xiumin terperangah melihatnya. Buru-buru mereka melihat ke luar jendela dan benar saja, hujan berubah menjadi salju!

"Xi-Xiumin ... kaukah yang melakukannya?"

"A-Aku ..."

"Ini sangat luar biasa! Kau hebat Xiumin! Kau bisa membuat semua ini. Pokoknya ini ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ku dapat!" Selanjutnya Chen berlari keluar kamarnya. Xiumini yang tak mengerti langsung mengikuti Chen.

"Ibu, Ayah, ada salju diluar!"

"Sayang, mana ada salju di bulan September" gundam ibu Chen yang sedang memanggang biskuit untuk Chen.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, bu!" timpal Chen sambil membukan pintu rumahnya dan memperlihatkan salju di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ..." Ayah dan ibu Chen langsung ke luar melihat salju yang benar-benar menutupi halaman rumah mereka. Xiumin juga hanya terperangah melihat perbuatannya.

"Xiumin, ayo kita main perang salju!" teriak Chen sambil tidur-tiduran di salju untuk membuat kupu-kupu dari tubuhnya. Xiumin tidak menanggapi hal itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan lambang di lengan kanannya yang masih bersinar.

" _Apakah benar aku yang melakukannya..._ "

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **12 April 2001**

Seorang anak kecil berambut _blonde_ sedang duduk di bawah pohon sendirian sambil menonton anak-anak lain bermain bola di lapangan. Ia melihat dengan tatapan sendu. Ia ingin sekali bermain dengan bersama teman-temannya bermain bola, tetapi teman-temannya tak menganggapnya dan menjauhinya.

" _Hei, kenapa kita tidak ajak Sehun bermain bola?_ "

" _Sehun?_ _Aku tidak mau! Dia itu mengerikan!_ "

" _Kau benar, setiap tim yang anggotanya ada dia pasti selalu menang. Itu tidak adil!_ "

" _Ya, tendangan anehnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana ada seorang anak-anak seperti kita bisa menendang bola dari gawangnya sendiri ke gawang lawan!_ "

" _Tendangannya juga menyakitkan. Aku kewalahan menjaga gawang kalau dia yang menendang. Pulang-pulang tubuhku lebam_ "

" _Sudah begitu dia akan asik dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak ingin mengoper bolanya._ _Permainan bola kan harusnya bekerja sama dengan tim. Dia egois!_ "

" _Benar, dasar monster! Lihat saja wajahnya. Aku yakin dia bukan orang Korea. Wajah dan tubuhnya seperti orang kulit putih. Dasar aneh!_ "

Sehun mendengar itu semua. Sehun mendengar ucapan teman-temannya mengenai dirinya. Jaraknya duduk di bawah pohon dan gawang terlampau jauh, namun ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hembusan angin yang memberitahukan percakapan mereka pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya hidup sendiri. Ibunya meninggal saat dirinya melahirkan Sehun, sedangkan ayahnya mati membela negara. Ia tinggal berdua dengan neneknya, namun sepertinya Sehun memang tidak bisa lama dengan orang yang dia kasihi. Neneknya meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Setelah hal itu, dengan teganya Paman dan Bibi Sehun menjual rumah Sang Nenek dan membiarkan Sehun tinggal dijalanan. Umurnya masih 7 tahun, tetapi sudah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Hingga suatu ketika ada seorang kakek baik hati yang ingin menampung Sehun. Kakek itu seorang petani yang hidup sebatang kara, karenanya Sehun suka membantu Sang Kakek bekerja di ladang. Masih kecil dia sudah mencangkul ladang luas Sang Kakek, padahal dia tidak pernah menyuruh Sehun melakukannya. Namun Sehun hanya bilang kalau ia ingin membalas budi. Ia tidak punya uang, maka ia akan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk Sang Kakek. Meski begitu, tetap saja garis kehidupan Sehun tidak baik. Ia terus dikucilkan penduduk sekitar maupun temannya-temannya karena angin yang selalu ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Mereka menganggapnya monster. Sehun pun tidak mengetahui darimana dia bisa mengeluarkan angin tersebut. Yang ia tau, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tanda di seperti lambang bahu kanan Sehun. Sebelumnya ia tidak mempunyai itu. Awalnya Sehun takut, namun Sang Kakek selalu berkata, " _Tidak perlu takut, mungkin saja kekuatan tersebut memang hadiah dari Tuhan karena Sehun menjadi anak yang baik, kuat dan sabar dalam menghadapi hidup. Tuhan menganggapmu istimewa, nak_ ". Karenanya Sehun tidak pernah membenci angin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hanya kau dan kakek yang menerima kehadiranku" gumam Sehun sambil memegang lambang berbentuk pusaran angin di bahu kanannya yang bersinar.

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

. **26 Maret 2005**

"Kembalikan kotak makan siangku!"

"Ambil saja kalau bisa, pendek!"

"Hahahahahaha !"

" _Hiks_ …. kembalikan makan siangku …."

"Dasar cengeng! Laki-laki tidak menangis!"

"Berbagilah sedikit, pipimu sudah seperti bakpao. Jadi jangan makan terus, hahahaha"

"Xiumin!"

"C-Chen!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada sahabatku?!"

"Lihat dia, tingkahnya sudah seperti pahlawan saja, hahaha"

"Sahabat? Uh, mesranya~ Hahahaha"

Chen mendekati Xiumin yang terlihat menggapai kotak makan siangnya dari anak-anak nakal disekolahnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kembalikan kotak makan siangnya!"

"Heh, kau jangan sok di sini. Tubuh mungil sepertimu mana bisa melawan kami. Jadi menyerah saja"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, KEMBALIKAN KOTAK MAKAN SAHABATKU!" teriak Chen murka. Bukannya takut, salah satu anak nakal itu malah menarik kerah baju Chen.

"Berani sekali kau meneriakkiku. Sudah jadi jagoan kau?!" anak nakal itu langsung mendorong Chen hingga jatuh.

"Jangan sakiti sahabatku!" timpal Xiumin.

"Cih, kalian sangat menjijikan!"

Chen menatap nyalang kepada anak-anak nakal itu dengan nafas yang memburu, " _Tidak! Aku tidak lemah! Xiumin sudah banyak membantuku. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya! Harus!_ "

Tiba-tiba saja langit di taman sekolahnya mendung, bahkan sangat gelap, kemudian …..

 _BLAR!_

"Aaaaaaa petir!" Petir menyambar dengan hebat di langit. Anak-anak nakal itu mulai ketakutan dan meninggalkan Chen dan Xiumin yang memang sedari tadi berada di taman sekolah mereka. Xiumin mendekati Chen yang terlihat penuh amarah.

"Chen, kau baik-baik saja?" namun Chen tidak menanggapi.

"Chen, kau kenapa?!" Xiumin mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Chen. Seketika pandangan Chen mengabur dan ambruk di tanah. Dia pingsan!

"Chen! Bangun! Bangun Chen!" Xiumin meneriakan nama sahabatnya. Tanpa diketahui sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti kalajengking bercahaya redup ditelapak tangan kanan Chen.

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **7 Oktober 2005**

Hari ini sedang diadakan sebuah perkemahan dihutan belakang SMP XXX China. Semua anak-anak kelas satu mengikuti yang namanya acara tahunan ini. Terlihat anak-anak nampak bergembira selama perjalanan masuk ke hutan. Bahkan ada satu anak yang daritadi sangat bersemangat.

"Ingat anak-anak, melangkahlah dengan hati-hati. Karena jalanan hutan sangat licin. Berhatilah dengan benda-benda disekitar hutan. Jangan asal menyentuh karena ada yang berbahaya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak guru !"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di arena perkemahan. Jadi ada baiknya kalau kita bernyanyi bersama. Setuju?"

"Setuju !" kemudian anak-anak bernyanyi bersama.

Sesampai di arena perkemahan, anak-anak diperkenankan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mendengarkan instruksi dari guru.

"Dengarkan, saat ini kita sudah sampai di arena perkemahan. Kita akan berkemah dua hari satu malam disini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini merupakan acara tahunan yang diadakan disekolah kita untuk anak baru dengan tujuan untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Masing-masing dari kalian sebelumnya sudah digabungkan dalam beberapa kelompok dan guru-guru sengaja untuk menggabungkan kalian secara acak dengan kelas lainnya. Jadi, apa kalian masih ingat dengan anggota kelompok kalian?"

"Ya!"

"Bagus, sekarang silahkan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan"

Anak-anak pun mulai berpencar untuk mencari anggota kelompoknya. Tetapi tidak dengan anak yang paling bersemangat itu. Dia terlihat sangat bingung.

"Zhang Yixing? Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan kelompokmu?" Tanya salah satu guru.

"Hmmm … maaf bu guru … aku … lupa dengan … anggota kelompokku" jawab anak yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu takut-takut.

"Siapa yang merasa didalamnya kelompoknya ada anggota yang bernama Zhang Yixing?" Tanya guru dihadapan murid-muridnya.

Sejenak semua terlihat diam, sampai akhirnya, "Nama Zhang Yixing ada di kelompok kami, bu" ujar salah satu anak sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah Zhang Yixing, silahkan bergabung dengan kelompokmu" gumam guru itu.

"Baik, terima kasih bu guru" anak itu pun berlari ke arah kelompoknya.

"Maafkan aku ya semua karena aku orang yang pelupa, hehehe. Namaku Zhang Yixing tapi suka dipanggil Lay. Aku dari kelas 7-3. Salam kenal" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa anak juga ikut berkenalan, tetapi ada beberapa anak yang melihat Zhang Yixing atau Lay dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing, sekarang silahkan semuanya membangun tenda. Selain membangun tenda, masing-masing kelompok juga harus saling berbagi tugas kelompok, ada yang mengambil persedian air di sungai dan ada juga yang mencari kayu bakar. Paham semuanya?"

"Paham pak guru!"

"Ya sudah, silahkan menuju ke arena tenda yang sudah disiapkan menurut nomor kelompok"

Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi untuk membagi pekerjaan. Begitu juga dengan kelompok Lay. "Karena Leo adalah ketua kelompok disini, biarkan dia membagi tugas kita"

"Baiklah. Kita ada 8 orang. Jadi kalian bertiga yang daritadi mengobrol, kalian bertugas mencari kayu bakar" ujar Leo sambil menunjuk tiga orang itu. Ternyata itu orang-orang yang tidak menyukai Lay, "Aku dan Lay akan mengambil persediaan air di sungai. Sisanya bertugas mendirikan tenda. Silahkan mulai bekerja dari sekarang"

Setelah diperintahkan, mereka pun bergegas dengan tugas masing-masing. Lay dan Leo pun juga mulai turuh ke bawah sungai untuk mengambil air.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Leo dari kelas 7 apa?" Tanya Lay saat mengambil air disungai.

"Aku dari kelas 7-1"

"Waaaah, berarti Leo pintar dong, 7-1 kan kelas anak-anak pintar"

"Ah tidak juga kok Lay, aku termasuk tidak pintar dikelas"

"Tapi Leo hebat. Leo punya Jiwa pemimpin. Aku jadi iri padamu"

"Semua orang punya jiwa pemimpin Lay, tinggal seseorang itu memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya"

"Hmmm … begitu ya, kalau begitu Lay akan mencoba jadi anak yang berani sehingga bisa jadi pemimpin jadinya"

"Itu baru semangat!" ujar Leo sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya, "Ah, airnya sudah penuh, ayo kita segera naik ke atas"

"Biar Lay saja yang membawa airnya Leo" gumam Lay sambil membawa alih ember ditangan Leo. Ia pun berjalan duluan. Saat ia menanjak ke atas, kaki yang dipijaknya terasa licin. Sehingga Lay pun terpeleset dan air yang ada di ember pun tumbah mengenai tubuh Lay.

"Hahahaha … lihat dia! Betapa cerobohnya dia" ujar salah satu anak yang ternyata teman anggota sekelompok Lay yang sedang mencari kayu bakar.

"Orang seperti dia memang terlihat menyusahkan. Lebih baik tak usah didekati" timpal salah satunya lagi, sehingga anak-anak yang berada disekitar sana mentertawai Lay.

"Lay, kau tidak apa-apa?" Leo langsung menghampiri Lay untuk membantunya berdiri.

Lay nampak kesakitan karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Lay sangat ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun, "Hehehe … kaki Lay sangat susah untuk berdiri" sambungnya sambil menampilkan senyum bodoh.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Seseorang habis terjatuh, dan kalian malah mentertawakannya. Manusia macam apa kalian ini?!" teriak Leo terlihat murka.

Anak-anak disekitar sana sontak langsung terdiam.

"Su-sudah Leo, jangan marah-marah. Lay tidak apa-apa kok" gumam Lay mencoba tersenyum.

Leo pun merangkul Lay untuk memapahnya menuju ke tenda.

"Leo, airnya …."

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanti akan kuambilkan lagi setelah aku mengantarmu ke tenda"

Setelah sampai ditenda, Leo pun melaporkan kejadian Lay tadi pada guru. Dan benar saja, setelah diperiksa ternyata kaki Lay terkilir. Jadi Lay hanya boleh beristirahat di tenda tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja Lay jadi sedih, karena perkemahan ini merupakan hal yang selama ini dia tunggu. Ditambah lagi hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia merasakan kalau ulang tahunnya sekarang ini merupakan ulang tahun paling menyedihkan.

Dan malam pun muncul, anak-anak tengah berkumpul di tengah api unggun sambil bernyanyi dan menari bersama. Lay hanya bisa menonton api unggun itu dari dalam tenda. Itu makin membuat Lay semakin sedih, sehingga itu pun mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk tidur dan berdoa semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini.

Tapi sedari tadi Lay merasa tidak bisa tidur. Badannya terasa tidak nyaman. Lebih tepatnya didaerah kantung kemihnya. Ia ingin pipis sekarang. Tapi bagaimana ia harus pergi ke bawah sungai? Semua anggota kelompoknya sedang bersenang-senang di api unggun, sedangkan Leo sedang berukumpul bersama dengan ketua kelompok lainnya untuk diberikan mandat oleh guru. Lay tentu tidak bisa menunggu sampai Leo datang karena ia benar-benar kebelet sekarang. Tidak enak juga untuk memanggil teman sekelompoknya yang sedang bersenang-senang. Maka ia pun mencoba bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke sungai. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah sambil memegang pohon. Kakinya pun terasa sakit sekarang karena ia memaksa berjalan.

Akhirnya sampai juga ia didekat sungai. Dengan segera ia menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah dirasa sudah selesai, ia berusaha untuk menanjak ke atas. Namun dari seberang sungai Lay melihat sesuatu yang putih. Tidak terlalu jelas ia pun menajamkan pengelihatannnya. Sebuah kuda putih yang bersinar tengah berdiri diseberang sungai tersebut. Lay terperangah melihatnya. Bukan karena kuda itu yang bersinar, tetapi karena Lay melihat ada tanduk yang mencuat ke atas di kuda itu. Lay pernah melihatnya dibuku dongeng yang selalu ibunya bacakan. Itu Unicorn! Tapi bukankah Unicorn hanya ada dicerita dongeng?

Kuda itu melihat ke arah Lay yang sedang diam terpaku. Tanpa sadar kuda itu melangkah menyebrang sungai. Sehingga kuda itu sekarang tepat berada dihadapan Lay. Lay benar-benar takjub melihat Unicorn itu.

"Ha-hai …." Lay coba menyapa kuda itu. Tangannya diarahkan ke moncong Unicorn dengan takut-takut, karena bisa saja kuda itu akan pergi karena tindakannya. Tetapi tidak, setelah Lay menyentuhnya Unicorn itu tetap terdiam. Bahkan ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Seolah menyuruh Lay untuk mengelus kepalanya. Lay pun mengikuti kemauan sang Unicorn.

"Kuda baik … kuda baik …" gumam Lay menenangkan Unicorn itu. Bahkan Lay juga menyentuh tanduk kuda itu menggunkan tangan kirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tanduk itu tiba-tiba bersinar. Tercetak lambang seperti Unicorn di pungung tangan kiri Lay. Lambang itu juga ikut bersinar seperti bersinkronasi dengan tanduk sang Unicorn. Kuda itu kemudian bersimpuh menggunakan kaki depannya dan mengarahkan tanduknya ke kaki Lay yang terkilir. Cahaya meliputi kaki dan kemudian meredup begitu saja. Namun Lay merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya tidak sakitnya, kakinya yang terkilir tadi seperti pergi entah kenapa. Lay merasakan kakinya sembuh!

"Kau … mengobati lukaku? Terima kasih" gundam Lay sambil memeluk sayang kuda itu.

"LAAAY ! LAAAY ! KAU DIMANAA ?!" terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang dari atas.

Saat itulah Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan Unicorn dihadapannya langsung pergi meninggalkan Lay. Mungkin Unicorn itu tak ingin ia dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Lay! Di sana kau rupanya!" Leo melangkah mendekati Lay dan memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau darimana saja?! Kau tau, semua orang khawatir karena tidak melihatmu di dalam tenda"

"Maaf Leo, Lay tadi kebelet pipis. Makanya Lay turun ke bawah"

"Dengan keadaan kaki yang terkilir?! Kau kan bisa memanggilku atau teman-teman yang lain. Kau belum boleh banyak berjalan"

"Lay tidak ingin mengganggu yang lainnya bersenang-senang. Lagipula Lay sudah sembuh kok. Lihat ini!" Lay berlari-lari disekitar Leo, "Lihat, Lay sudah tidak terkilir lagi"

"Ba-bagaiamana …. Ah lupakan, sebaiknya kita buru-buru kembali ke atas agar semuanya tidak bertambah khawatir."

Leo pun menarik tangan kanan Lay menuju ke atas. Tanpa disadari, Lay sedang memperhatikan lambang berbentuk seperti Unicorn di punggung tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya … ulang tahunku kali ini … tidak buruk juga" batinnya.

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **.**

 **12 Januari 2007**

Terlihat seorang siswa SMP berkulit agak hitam melangkah lunglai sambail memegang tali tas punggungnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

"Oi Kai !" teriak segerombolan anak-anak yang mengejar langkah anak tersebut. Gerombolan itu ada sekitar empat orang.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa lemas sekali?"

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku pulang!"

"Oh ayolah, kita pergi ke _game center_ "

"Kalian tidak lihat wajah lelahku? Aku tak minat"

"Hei, aku tau seharian ini kita hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir sekolah. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita main _game_ untuk menghilangkan penat di otak kita"

"Biasanya kau tak pernah menolak, Kai. Ayolah mumpung belum terlalu sore. Main satu jam tak apa, deh."

Anak yang dari tadi dipanggil Kai hanya menghela nafas, "Kalian saja yang pergi, sungguh aku sudah lelah sekali. Aku ingin langsung pulang, makan, mandi dan langsung tidur. Karena jam 8 malam nanti guru les ku akan datang."

"Hah? Kau ikut les?" koor teman-temannya tak percaya.

"Ini semua karena ibuku. Dia ingin aku masuk ke SMA El Dorado."

"SMA El Dorado ?!" selanjutnya teman-teman Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Teruslah kalian tertawa. Kalian ini sebenarnya temanku atau bukan, hah?!

"Pfftt … kau serius? Apa bagusnya sekolah itu?"

"Jika bukan karena ibuku juga aku tak mau masuk sekolah tua itu. Iya sih sekolah itu bergengsi, tapi aku tidak ingin botak disana. Karena kalian tau sendiri kan kalau sekolah itu untuk yang berotak encer"

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran ibumu, seharusnya dia bisa melihat kemampuan anaknya sendiri. Seorang Kai, mendapat nilai 40 saat ulangan saja itu sudah termasuk bagus"

"Sialan kau!"

"Hahahaha … ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum tambah sore"

"Ya-ya-ya, pergilah sana kalian!"

"Baiklah, selamat berpacaran dengan buku~" setelahnya teman-teman Kai pergi sambil tertawa.

Kai hanya mendengus menatap kepergian teman-temannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah. Hari ini dia sengaja untuk tidak naik bus, karena ingin melawati jalan pintas menuju ke rumahnya. Dia mengatakan jalan pintas karena jalan itu harus melewati lorong sempit gelap bangunan setinggi cakrawala. Nantinya dari jalan itu akan keluar menuju perlintasan kereta listrik. Setelahnya melewati taman perumahan dan barulah nantinya akan sampai di blok perumahan Kai.

Sesudah melewati lorong sempit gelap itu, Kai sampai di perlintasan kereta api.

"TIIILUUT TIILUUUT!" alarm perlintasan kereta listrik.

"Sial!" lagi-lagi Kai harus menunggu kereta lewat. Oh ayolah, badannya sudah terlalu lelah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang mengganggu di telinga Kai.

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Setelah Kai mencari tahu keberadaan suara itu, akhirnya ia melihat disebelah kiri rel. Terlihat seekor anjing kecil yang menggonggong disitu. Ia tak bisa beranjak dari sana karena kakinya terjepit di rel.

"Ah kasian sekali anjing itu" ujar seorang anak muda disebelah Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?" Tanya teman si anak muda itu.

"Dan membiarkan aku tertabrak kereta? Tidak, terima kasih"

Kai begitu geram mendengarnya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tak melihat. Namun suara menggonggong anjing itu memenuhi otak Kai. Dia benar-benar tak tega!

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kai melompati pembatas kereta dan berlari menuju ke anjing yang terjepit itu. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan jepitan di kaki sang anjing. Ia tidak bisa membuat gerakan yang kuat karena anjing itu masih kecil. Ia tak ingin malah menyebabkan kaki si anjing patah. Namun ….

TUUUUT! TUUUUT!

Klakson kereta berbunyi nyaring. Kai langsung panik. Waktunya tidak banyak untuk menyelamatkan si anjing namun kereta sudah berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari Kai.

"Ayolaaah, bantu aku Tuhan …" gumam Kai masih terus menyelamatkan kaki si anjing dan ….. berhasi! Kai langsung melihat ke arah kereta, oh tidak! Tinggal satu meter lagi! Kai pun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat si anjing. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Tuhan, beginikah caraku mati? Ah, seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti ajakan teman-temanku ke _game center_. Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berbuat baik sebelum aku mati. Ibu, maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi anak yang nakal selama ini" batin Kai. Ia sudah pasrah menerima hantaman keras dari kereta.

Tapi ….. kenapa hantaman itu tidak terasa juga?

Takut-takut Kai membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena ternyata dia berada di seberang lintasan kereta. Bukankah seharusnya ia ada dilintasan kereta itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia tertabrak kereta?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa …." Gundam Kai lemah.

Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perihal ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak sadar kalau dari lengan kirinya nampak suatu lambang yang bercahaya, sebuah lambang bergambar segitiga dengan sebuah gambar pusaran didalam segitiganya.

.

 *******[Fujisaki B-Rabbit]*******

 **SMA EXODUS**

SMA bersejarah yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah berasrama tertua karena dari desas desusnya sekolah ini sudah berdiri sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, sekolah ini tetap berdiri kokoh dengan gaya khas Eropa sampai sekarang ini. Memang kedengarannya sekolah ini terasa biasa saja, namun dibalik itu semua ada sesuatu yang menarik dan dirahasiakan dari sekolah ini ….

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, kak? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu"

"Kau masih ingat cerita perang antara _Legends_ yang menginginakan 'Pohon Kehidupan'?"

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Lalu?"

"Aku rasa peperangan tersebut akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Apa?! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah kekuatan jahat sudah mencapai puncak?"

"Ya. Mereka sudah mencapi puncaknya. Mereka akan kembali"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan 'Pohon Kehidupan' jatuh ke tangan kekuatan jahat. Akan sangat berbahaya!"

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi ... bukankah Para _Legends_ setia akan kembali menjaga 'Pohon Kehidupan'? Aku percaya mereka juga mengetahui hal ini"

"Tapi ... kejadian sebelumnya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu. Apa ... mereka masih hidup ..."

.

.

.

 *****TBC*****

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Selamat datang di FF EXO Fuji yang kedua! Akan lanjut kalo review-nya lebih dari 25 :v #PLAK!**

.

.

.

Episode Selanjutnya

 _"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan kembali dengan wujud seperti ini_ _"_

 _"_ _Hah? Legends?!"_

 _"_ _Jangan berkata konyol! Ternyata aku salah masuk ke sekolah yang tidak waras seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Ti-tidak mungkin … kau …."_

 _._

 _._

 **Akhir kata RnR? (O,o)**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
